Joyeuse famille
by Myley
Summary: Bienvenue dans la nouvelle génération Weasley, reflet de la société du 21éme sicèle : loufoque, névrosée et surtout éclatée. La narratrice ? Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina. L'adolescente vit vraiment dans une drôle de famille. YURI Rose/Roxane


**Bonjour à tous ! Je préviens direct, cette fic est un délire, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi (avec une touche de sérieux tout de même). Mon grand-père est mort alors comme j'avais pas le moral j'ai écris ça pour m'égayer un peu. Et j'avoue que je sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire de cette fic. Je poste le premier chapitre.**

**On est d'accord, Roxanne est la fille de George et Angelina.**

**DISCLAMER : Tout est à JK Rowling, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…**

**PAIRING : pleins, mais cette fic est un yuri axé sur Roxanne/Rose**

**RATING : un bon gros T qui virera sans doute M par la suite !**

**

* * *

**

_Dans une chambre aux couleurs bleues et mauves, une adolescente est allongée sur son lit, à plat ventre, et semble lire quelque chose. Ses jambes sont relevés et pianotent dans les airs. Il y a de la musique qui s'échappe d'une radio magique dernier cris. Elle porte un top rose pâle assorti à un shorti de la même couleur. Ses doigts chocolat au lait entortillent une de ses mèches noire et frisée. Elle fredonne la musique en mâchant un chewing-gum._

_Une voix d'homme retentie :_

- ROXY ! ROXY !

_Elle se retourne vers la porte, visiblement agacée._

- MAIS QUOI ?

_La voix d'homme reprend :_

- N'OUBLIE PAS LE POULET DANS LE FOUR !

- OK !

- ET NETTOIE APRES !

- MAIS OUI !

_La jeune fille reporte son attention sur ce qu'elle lit et pousse un soupir exaspéré._

Moi c'est Roxanne, anglaise de nationalité, seize ans, sorcière, et accessoirement …

_On se rapproche de ce qu'elle est entrain de lire. C'est un magasine avec plein de jolies filles… On peut lire PLAYBOY sur la couverture._

… gay. Le dernier détail serait parfaitement insignifiant si je ne précisais pas que je suis complètement accros à ma cousine germaine Rose, la nympho la plus trash et égocentrique de tout Poudlard. _(Barracuda de Heart se met à jouer pour les besoins de la présentation)_ Mais Merlin ce qu'elle est canon ! J'avoue, ça rend pas les choses faciles, surtout que Rose a tendance à prendre les gens pour des pions… C'est pas de sa faute cela dit, Ron l'a nourrie aux compliments dès le biberon : « regardez comme elle est belle, ma fille ! », « la plus intelligente »… « le plus beau sourire »… « Rosie, Rosinette, Rosalie »… Et je vous passe le reste de la liste. Son père l'a mise sur un piédestal dont elle n'est jamais redescendue. Du coup, ça lui est légèrement monté à la tête, la pauvre. Elle ressemble à mon autre superbe cousine, Victoire. A la différence que le père de Viki, lui, serre la visse, chose que Ron – dans toute sa béa-protec-titude ne fait pas.

Rose ne sait pas que je suis lesbienne, à part mes tantes et ma famille, personne ne le sait, et heureusement ! On est toutes les deux à Pouffsouffle, en sixième année, dans le même dortoir. Neuf mois de longues nuits frustrantes à souhait, surtout lorsqu'elle se balade toute nue ou qu'elle embarque son copain du moment derrière les rideaux. L'agonie à l'état pur. Niveau notes je m'en sors pas trop mal. Enfin si on prend en considération les litres de Whisky avalés avec Rose, les chasses aux mâles nocturnes avec Rose (que je ne fais qu'accompagner), ainsi que _tous_ les problèmes existentiels de ma vie…

Parce que je n'ai pas que des oncles et des cousines… Ca non, ce serait trop beau. Les Weasley sont une graaaaaaaaaaaaaaande famille…

J'ai un oncle qui passe son temps à divorcer puis à se remarier avec la même femme depuis dix-huit ans… Après neufs remariages ratés ils devraient avoir compris qu'entre eux ça fonctionnera jamais, mais non, ils continuent de croire que la prochaine fois sera la bonne… L'espoir fait vivre y parait… Au début c'était assez mal vu : de un, parce que ma grand-mère est une conservatrice invétérée des grands mariages de cent ans, et de deux parce que le pêcheur concerné est de loin celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus _sérieux_ de ses enfants… Maintenant c'est juste agaçant… Faut dire que le mariage de Percy et Audrey on y a droit en moyenne tous les deux ans, alors forcément, ça finit par lasser. A part les ballons et le champagne, y'a plus vraiment d'effet de surprise (surtout quand on reçoit les faire-part : « ah… c't'année c'est le trois Juin… C'est deux jours après celui de l'année dernière ! »)

Ronald et Hermione, les parents de Rose, sont assez spéciaux, eux aussi. Les années bonheur étant passées depuis belles lurettes, ils s'ignorent gentiment et ne communiquent que pour leur rôle de parent en faisant leur vie chacun de leur côté… Rose est donc souvent livrée à elle-même (donc souvent avec moi).

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur la famille de Victoire, ils ont des soucis comme tout le monde, mais aucune tare généralisée… Ni sur Charlie, marié à ses dragons ad vitam æternam.

Ma chère tante et marraine ne fait malheureusement pas exception à la règle des tares. C'est une journaliste sportive et un aimant à orphelins psychopathes. Enfin, son premier maris était juste un orphelin qui avait vaincu un psychopathe. Ils ont eu trois gamins ensemble et semblaient filer le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que Harry la quitte pour son vieil ennemi. Un Potter avec un Malefoy, évidemment ça a fait la Une de tous les journaux… Toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ma tante n'a eu de cesse de vouloir se recaser… Elle aurait pas dû.

1) le premier était un psychomage avec des yeux globuleux qui hypnotisait ses nanas avant de les sauter… Ginny trouvait ça « absolument grisant »…

2) le deuxième était un anthropologue passionné par les insectes. Il avait fait sa demande de fiançailles dans un nid de larves géantes. Ginny avait trouvé ça « original »…

3) le troisième était un simple étudiant qui vouait un véritable culte aux cils et passait des heures à les caresser. Ginny avait rompu parce qu'elle disait que ça lui « faisait mal aux yeux à force »…

4) Et enfin, le quatrième, et dernier en date, est un espèce de fou furieux schizophrène dont elle essaye de se débarrasser. Sans succès.

Et le clou du spectacle : _ma_ famille. Mes parents ne se supportent pas. Ils se sont mariés en mémoire de mon oncle mort, et depuis quelques années, font tout pour se pourrir la vie un maximum. Ma mère est en pleine crise d'adolescence, elle ne fait rien de ses journées à part shopping, baise, et spa. Mon frère aîné se prend pour la réincarnation du jumeau décédé de papa, ce qui occasionne de temps à autre quelques désagréments. Depuis la mort de Fred et son mariage avec maman, mon père s'est trouvé deux nouvelles passions : son boulot et le ménage. Il pourrait être un bon père si, en plus de tous les TOC qu'il a développé, il arrêtait de fantasmer sur moi entrain de faire des choses avec ma copine.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me plains ?

_En bas, la voix de George retentie, plus forte que tout à l'heure._

- ROXANNE, LE POULET !

_Roxane soupire._

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, la vie est merveilleuse !

* * *

**Voilà. Je vais être tout à fait honnête : je n'ai absolument aucune idée concernant la suite. Alors on va faire un truc, si vous avez des idées donnez les moi, aidez-moi à écrire la suite si vous en voulez une !**

**Bisous et peut-être au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
